Microfluidic devices are typically configured to manipulate minute amounts of materials, such as to determine the presence and/or amount of a target compound within a sample. The devices manipulate materials within a microfluidic network, which generally includes elements such as valves, gates, pumps, reaction chambers, mixing chambers, enrichment modules, filtration modules, and detection modules. These elements can be thermally actuated under computer control.